This patent is directed to a drug delivery device, and, in particular, to a drug delivery device for use with a blunt cannula or rigid needle.
Drug delivery devices can administer a bolus at high flow rates. Such drug delivery devices include, but are not limited to, autoinjectors, infusion pumps and microinfusers. A microinfuser can be an on-body pump that may be worn continuously. At such high flow rates, the flow of a drug can become interrupted when a buildup of pressure occurs at the tip of the needle or cannula used to administer the bolus. The buildup of pressure may occur when, for example, the opening at the end of the needle or cannula is occluded or blocked. The interruption of the flow through the needle or cannula can have negative effects, such as preventing delivery of the correct amount of drug product or preventing delivery of the drug product at the desired rate (i.e., a lower rate must be used).